New Years Eve
by Randomnotes84
Summary: Sansa and Brienne meet at a NYE party. They share a midnight kiss...then more. Is this a one night stand or something more?


"Three, two, one! Happy New Year!" Screams of celebration sounded around Sansa, and the lights went off in the room. She could hear people around her scrambling to find someone to kiss to ring in the New Year. She rolled her eyes. She can't believe her sister talked her into going to the New Year's Eve party with her. Arya had grown tired of seeing her moping around their apartment single and depressed. She'd recently come out as a lesbian and subsequently gone through a series of unfortunate dates and setups, each one worse than the last. She was ready to throw in the towel, but Arya had dragged her out that night to her soccer team's New Year's Party. The kicker that Arya failed to mention to her until the drive over was that at midnight the lights would go out, leaving the party goers in complete darkness to grab a mystery person for their first kiss of the New Year. Judging by the level of tipsiness of many of Arya's friends, Sansa assumed that many of those kisses led to sensual evenings- as sensual as two half-drunk women could be together.

Sansa sighed hearing others around her coupling up. Even this party was going to be a bust for her. None of the other women had paid her much attention that evening. They thought of her as Arya's sister and probably a straight one at that. She'd had some difficulty figuring out how to pick up other women. All of the lesbians seemed to assume she was a straight girl. She wasn't sure how to signal to the others that she was gay too, short of wearing rainbow everything or chopping off her hair, neither of which sounded appealing. It looked like tonight would be no different.

That was until Sansa felt someone take her hand in the dark. Her breath caught in her throat. Maybe someone was interested in her after all. "Sansa?" She heard a voice whisper her name into her ear. The hair on the back of her neck stood at attention in anticipation. Her breath caught in her throat. She squeezed the hand in hers.

"Yes?" She stated in response.

She felt the figure lean down and whisper in her ear again. "It's Brienne." Brienne? Sansa wracked her brain for Brienne. She wasn't sure which one of the girls she could be. They all used nicknames. "Tarth." The voice whispered to her.

Tarth. Lady Tarth was the goalkeeper for the team. She was tall, muscular, blonde and had the bluest eyes that Sansa had ever seen. She was also a bit of a lone wolf — the kind of woman who seemed confident and who gave smoldering stares from across the room.

Sansa nervously smiled. She was grateful that the lights were out. Brienne was hot. Gorgeous. She was a great athlete and way out of her league. She has watched her at Arya's games. Brienne was all muscles and spite and a fierce competitor on the battlefield of soccer. She had thought about Brienne's arms wrapped around her body, pushing her against the wall or holding her up in the shower as they made love. She had thought about what her body looked like under her shorts and sports bra more than once. But Sansa was a leg girl. And Brienne had legs for days. And her calves? Sansa wanted badly to slide her hands down those well toned calves.

She had noticed Brienne watching her throughout the night but hadn't thought much about it. Brienne had watched everyone while sipping on a bottle of beer. She was the epitome of the tall and broody, mysterious butch woman on the prowl for a femme like Sansa. The problem was Sansa wasn't wholly sure that Brienne was even gay. She certainly looked the part, but appearances weren't always accurate. Sansa knew that all too well as she was routinely mistaken for a straight girl. And she couldn't recall Brienne bringing a date to any of the other soccer team functions her sister had dragged her to over the semester.

But it was midnight. People were kissing. And for some reason, Brienne had sought her out through the crowded party. And Brienne was holding her hand. It was now or never. She had already lost too many missed opportunities the years she had spent in the closet and forced herself to date men. Sansa decided to seize the moment. She slid her hand up Brienne's arm, curled it around her neck and then stretching on to her tippy toes, and pulled Brienne's head down to meet her own. She felt Brienne's arms tighten around her waist. Her lips found Brienne's in the dark. It felt like coming home. Brienne's lips were firm and yet somehow luscious. She felt her body begin to respond to Brienne's lips against her own, and her hand slowly rubbing against the small of her back. She released a moan, which Brienne eagerly returned with her own.

The lights flickered on. The music began to pulse around them. Sansa stepped back from Brienne and unable to look her in the eyes, glanced around them. She caught Arya talking to a teammate while staring at Sansa with Brienne, an eyebrow raised in question. Sansa blushed. Brienne hooked a finger under her chin and turned her face toward her.

"Sansa, would you like a ride home?" Brienne asked, her eyes questioning, the implication evident. Sansa pressed her thighs together, desire suddenly shooting throughout her body.

"Yeah. I would like that." Sansa answered in response. "Let me go tell Arya, so she knows where I'm at." Brienne picked up Sansa's jacket from her chair and followed her to Arya.

Arya turned to the pair as they approached, a smirk on her face. She reached out and bumped fists with Brienne. "Hey, Tarth. Good save last night. I thought for sure we were goners. I don't know how you kept up with all those shots." Arya took a sip of her beer.

Brienne blushed at the attention. "Just doing my part."

"Hey, sis, Brienne offered to give me a lift. You don't mind, do you?" She asked Arya. Her question was answered with Arya's knowing smile.

"No. That's cool. I'm going to stay here a bit longer. I may go home with Gen so don't wait up for me." Gen was Arya's boyfriend, and Arya had practically lived at his apartment for the last six months, only coming back to her apartment with Sansa for occasional movie nights and changes of clothes. Sansa felt it was a matter of time before Arya and Gen had a place of their own.

"Tarth, take care of my sister." Arya gave Brienne an appraising look as Brienne nodded, taking Sansa's hand in her own and leading her toward the door.

Brienne escorted Sansa to her truck, opening the passenger side door and assisting Sansa in getting into the vehicle. The truck was cold, and Brienne cranked the heater on full blast for the drive to Sansa's house. Sansa nervously gave her directions to her home. "I've noticed you at some of our games. Sitting on the sidelines. I didn't think you were gay until I overheard Arya talking with you the other day."

Sansa blushed at the admission but also out of frustration. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I'm so tired of always being mistaken for a straight girl! I'm seriously considering shaving off all of my hair. Or maybe I should get a labrys tattooed on my forehead. Or maybe a rainbow flag. Would that make me gay enough? Maybe then I could get a girlfriend. What do you think?" She asked turning toward Brienne.

Brienne chuckled, reaching across the seat to take Sansa hand into her own. "I hope you don't shave off your hair. It's so beautiful. Especially when it falls in loose curls framing your face like tonight. And I happen to think you make a perfect femme lesbian. And I can't help but appreciate if people assuming you are straight gives me less competition." Brienne arched her eyebrow while gently rubbed her thumb over the back of Sansa's hand as they pulled into Sansa's driveway.

Sansa turned toward Brienne before sliding out of the truck. "Would you like to join me for a nightcap? Maybe coffee?" She asked nervously motioning toward her house.

Brienne smiled and silently nodded, following Sansa inside. Sansa shrugged out of her shoes as she entered the living room of her house. She nervously flitted around the room picking up clothing she had left behind. "So sorry for this mess. I wasn't expecting company." She blushed, avoiding Brienne's eyes.

"And who's this?" Brienne asked, scratching Sansa's cat who was purring gently while cleaning her paws.

"Lady." Sansa responded as she walked toward the kitchen to grab some drinks.

Brienne smiled. "Lady? She fits you well." She followed Sansa to the kitchen, walking behind her where she had her head in the refrigerator, holding the door open.

Sansa could smell Brienne's cologne engulf her. "Ummm" she nervously said, "we have soda, orange juice, sparkling water, sweet tea and Arya left some of her beer. What can I get you?" She stood looking at Brienne.

Brienne gently closed the refrigerator door and smiled at Sansa. "I'm not really thirsty. That's not why I came in tonight." Sansa gulped as Brienne gently trailed her fingertips up Sansa's arm, causing her to break out in goosebumps. She closed her eyes and breathed in Brienne's scent. She could feel her body begin to heat with need. She wanted this. Probably more than Brienne. She swallowed and decided it was now or never.

Filled with a sense of urgency, she gripped Brienne's shoulders and pulled her down for a frantic kiss. Brienne returned the kiss, pulling Sansa to her. Sansa wrapped her arms around Brienne's shoulders and feeling

Brienne's hands shifting over her ass, jumped into Brienne's arms, her legs wrapping around the tall woman's waist for balance. Brienne's lips trailed down Sansa's neck as she moved forward with Sansa, searching for the kitchen counter.

"No. Not here. My bedroom. End of the hallway." Sansa pointed in between kisses. She could feel Brienne's lips widen in a smile as she slowly plucked at the neckline of Sansa's dress with her teeth. Brienne began to move down the hallway, holding Sansa up in her muscled arms. Sansa could feel the rough traction of Brienne's jeans against her mound through her barely there panties that had quickly become wet with her passion. She allowed a moan to escape her mouth as she pushed harder against Brienne, eager for the friction.

Brienne kicked the bedroom door closed behind her and slid Sansa onto her bed. Toeing off her shoes and unbuttoning her shirt, her eyes traveled over Sansa's body. She noticed her hair was mussed in the excitement, her lipstick smeared onto her face and her dress bunched around her waist. She looked like a woman wanting. Wanting something Brienne was more than happy to oblige giving to her. "You're one sexy woman, Sansa." She murmured as she slipped out of her jeans, leaving her in her sports bra and boxer briefs.

She crawled onto the bed, kneeling between Sansa's legs. Sansa pulled her dress off over her head, leaving her in lacy black bra and panties. Brienne smiled, hooked her thumbs through the waistband in those lacy panties and looked into Sansa's eyes for permission. "Yes." And that was all she needed to hear before ripping those panties in two, tearing them off of Sansa's body. Sansa shivered at the feeling of being suddenly exposed. And found herself wanting. She didn't wave to wait long before Brienne's tongue began licking up the inside of her thigh. "Ooohhh. Brienne." Sansa moaned reaching into Brienne's hair, trying to pull her to the spot that craved her tongue the most.

"No ma'am. Tonight I'm in charge. You just sit back and relax." Brienne responded, pushing Sansa's hands above her head. Sansa felt a rush of wetness between her thighs at those words. Brienne paused, inhaling Sansa's desire, smiled and slowly began to lick around Sansa's clit. Sansa's head fell back onto her pillow, her fingers gripping the sheet beneath her as she began to buck into Brienne's face. Brienne used one arm to hold Sansa down, gently bitting Sansa's soft thigh. She grinned. "Remember I'm in charge tonight."

Sansa groaned in delight and frustration. "Yes. You're in charge. Tonight. And every night if you want to be. Just lick me. Please." Brienne, charged and turned on was happy to oblige. Within minutes she could feel Sansa's orgasm building. Sansa's body began to shake beneath her. She sat up, her lips leaving Sansa's aching center. Sansa looked at her questioningly.

"I've wanted this for a long time. I don't want to rush. I want to savor every part of your body. I want this to last." Brienne said, timidly. Sansa smiled. She enjoyed seeing this other side of Brienne.

"We have all night." Sansa whispered as Brienne kissed up Sansa's stomach. She slipped Sansa's bra straps off of her shoulders. Reaching behind her, she unclasped her bra and pulled it from her body. Brienne's hands quickly replaced the bra. They palmed Sansa's breasts and she arched into Brienne's large hands.

Brienne shucked her boxer briefs and laid down on her back on the bed, pulling Sansa on top of her. Sansa giggled at the shift then settled her legs on either side of Brienne's hips and began to ride along her pelvis. Brienne's hands quickly found Sansa's breasts as they swayed in rhythm. She gently pinched Sansa's pink nipples, rolling them between her fingers. Sansa arched her back, her hair falling behind her, skating the top of Brienne's thighs. Seeing Sansa climbing toward her own release pushed Brienne toward her own.

"Babe. I need you to touch me." Sansa begged. "Please." She added as an afterthought pulling Brienne's hand toward her center. Brienne shifted a hand between them. She cupped Sansa's mound and allowed Sansa to ride against her hand, her finger connecting with Sansa's clit. Sansa began bucking with fervor. With a little adjusting, Brienne was able to ensure the back of her hand brushed against her own clit. Brienne was so turned on that she knew as soon as Sansa reached her peak, she would quickly follow. "Almost. There. Don't stop. Right there." Sansa muttered, teeth gritted as she prepared to fall over the edge. Brienne grinned, blood pounding in her ears. Sansa suddenly stopped, her body shaking as she let out a moan that curled Brienne's toes. Brienne shortly joined her in ecstasy. Sansa collapsed on Brienne's chest and Brienne encircled her in her arms, kissing her forehead.

"Stay." Sansa softly whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere. And I'm not done with you." After hours of making love, the two fell into a deep sleep.

Sansa awoke to gentle streams of morning light drifting through the bedroom window across her cheek and Brienne's fingers tracing patterns on her back. She smiled timidly. "Hi." She whispered embarrassed as she attempted to cover her body.

"Good morning sunshine." Brienne said, gently kissing her lips.

"I'm going to cook breakfast. At the risk of sounding like a cliche, how do you like your eggs in the morning?" Sansa asked as she looked for her pajamas.

Brienne giggled. "Any way you want to cook them. I have a soccer game this morning. Do you mind if I grab my gear from the truck and hop in the shower?"

"Not at all." Sansa said as she finished dressing and headed to the kitchen to fix breakfast. A half an hour later they were eating omelets and hash browns with orange juice across from one another.

"Big plans for today?" Brienne asked.

"Not really. Might catch a movie this afternoon. I've been dying to see the new Disney film. I love those Disney princess movies." Sansa said, slightly embarrassed at her Disney nerd admission.

"True story. I'm a big Disney fan myself. I mean, I always saw myself as more of a Mulan than a Cinderella, but I love them all." Sansa smiled at Brienne. "I see you as a Merida."

Sansa giggled "because of the red hair?"

"That. And the fact that you're one bad ass princess who doesn't need a man to take care of her." Brienne responded.

"Maybe not. But I wouldn't hate for Princess Charming to sweep me off my feet." Sansa admitted with a light blush to her cheeks.

Brienne reached across the table, taking Sansa's hand in her own, "this may be too soon, but would you want come watch the game this morning? It's just a fun one between us at the Amazons. Not for the league. Afterward we could catch that movie together."

Sansa paused. "I would like that."

A quick shower later, Sansa threw her hair in a messy bun and the two headed toward the soccer fields. Some of the players greeted them with raised eyebrows when they arrived, causing Brienne to blush.

"Well, well. It looks like you took VERY good care of my sister Tarth." Arya said with a sly grin as she hopped out of Gen's car. Sansa thought she would die of embarrassment. Brienne gave Arya a look. Sansa knew that that Stark teasing wouldn't stop anytime soon and would only last longer if she allowed Arya to know how badly she was embarrassed.

"I've got no complaints here," Sansa said loudly, looked at her sister, turned to Brienne and planted a kiss on her lips. She could hear Brienne's teammates cheering around her. Pulling back she told Brienne "I'll be watching and cheering my favorite goalkeeper on from the sidelines. And if you win, I might just might reward you tonight. If you know what I mean." She smiled a wicked smile, pinched Brienne's butt, and skipped off to join Gen on the sidelines, hearing the dirty comments made by the women behind her.

Brienne turned bright red and turned to Arya, who suddenly looked disgusted at the turn of events. "Your sister might be the death of me. But at least I'll die a happy woman.


End file.
